-The Community Protection Act of 567AER-
The Community Protection Act of 567AER ''Preamble: Mr Speaker, we live in a world where the causes of crime are becoming more understandable, that former beliefs that it was merely those who chose to turn out of line of line are outdated and incorrect. That is why it is the responsibility of His Majesty’s Imperial Government and all those who would seek to keep Falleentium safe from crime endorse the policy we are putting forward. So that the police officers throughout Falleentium are capable of keeping our streets safe. '' Section I: Establishment of the Crime Prevention Policy I: His Imperial Majesty’s Government officially adopts a crime prevention policy classed as the ‘Broken Windows’ policy. II: The oversight for administering said policy is to be handled by the Ministry of Justice and the Ministry of Interior in cohesion with each other. III: The ‘Broken Windows’ policy is to be further explained by a public document, published by the Ministry of the interior, detailing this policy. Section II: Implementation of the Crime Prevention Policy I: State police forces are required to maintain twenty percent of their combined state force as active foot patrols under the authority of this act. *A: The twenty percent of officers cannot be isolated to a singular region within the state in which they function, unless approved by the Ministry of the Interior. II: Foot patrol officers are to be assigned to community areas that are believed to be at ‘tipping point’ *A: ‘Tipping point’ is here defined as an area where crime is becoming more prevalent, often following a decrease in community welfare. *B: Officers assigned to these foot patrols are required to walk their instructed area every day they’re on duty III: In accordance with the Federal Decentralisation Act the assigned community areas are to be assigned and administered by the federal states’ police forces. *A: Federal states are required to submit crime statistics to the Ministry of Justice and the Ministry of the Interior for foot patrol areas. Section III: Evaluation of the Crime Prevention Policy I: Upon the end of the current term of governance, His Majesty’s Imperial Government is required to publish a report evaluating the ‘Broken Windows’ policy. *A side document submitted by the Imperial Government describing the policy* Government Crime Prevention Policy: Current policing procedure across the Empire of Falleentium dictates that the focus of policing is ultimately to remove crime deemed to be most damaging and consequential for the victim. That crime is responded to in a reactionary fashion, a practice now outdated. His Majesty’s Imperial Government believes that serious crimes that leads to long-term imprisonment are the result of a lengthy chain of events that allows crime to escalate in an area no longer hospitable to criminal behaviour. That by allowing disorderly behaviour to escalate throughout a community one will allow any form of community order to be broken. The prevalence of disorder creates fear among the civilians existing within an area where disorder has begun to engulf, this fear leading to the withdrawal of the community and the weakening of social controls that previously held crime at bay. The social controls being how a community choose to keep their individual neighbourhood, such as keeping the streets clean. Once this process begins, it feeds itself. Disorder leads to further crime, and further crime causes further disorder and crime. This being until the neighbourhood has descended into a shattered view of its former self, engulfed in crime and lacking in social controls. Disorder is defined to be of two natures by His Imperial Majesty’s Government. The first, being physical disorder. Characterised by vacant buildings, broken windows, abandoned vehicles and vacant lots filled with rubbish. The second type is social disorder, this being characterised by noisy neighbours, and groups of youths congregating on street corners. Both increasing the fear among civilians living within the area. By introducing policing foot patrols within areas that are deemed to be ‘tipping points’ police presence will be capable of restoring confidence within community controls providing the force required for individual civilians to reassert control over their neighbourhoods. Police foot patrols, often being the same officer, will be not only able to restore the confidence required, but it allows for the community to become acquainted with officers making them more willing to report crime. This results in the removal of petty crime and hence the prevention of the larger scale crime. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations